El Elemento Maestro
by AleRedMex
Summary: Spike siempre ha pensado si de verdad es amigo de las Mane 6 y para saberlo decide ser un mejor amigo cuando los que no sabe es que le espera una gran sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

_Hola lectores este es mi primer fanfic y espero ojala, en serio les guste y si no, bueno eso lo dejan a su propia opinión._

_ATENCIÓN: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE *MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENNDSHIP IS MAGIC* ME PERTENECE_

CAPITULO 1

Esta historia comienza en el Reino de Equestria en la sindicatura de Poniville, donde en la biblioteca principal había una alicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle acompañado de su fiel asistente que es un infante dragón llamado Spike, en que ambos decidieron quedarse en la biblioteca y aunque era muy hermosa, lujosa y acogedora la habitación que tuvieron en el castillo en Canterlot , aun así no es lo mismo que quedarse en un lugar donde comenzaste tus estudios para llegar a ser princesa, el lugar en donde tuvieron muy graciosos y bellos momentos especialmente cuando encuentras a tus primeras amigas que resultaron ser tu mejores amigas de toda la vida, si todo es perfecto que nos para que abandones así como así tu biblioteca.

Pero esta historia no se trata de aquella alicornio, sino de aquel pequeño dragón Spike en donde ya estaba creciendo y empezando a preguntarse si ya es hora de conseguirse su propio grupo de amigos ya que estar casi estar rodeado de puras amigas lo hace sentir algo extraño necesitando amigos de su género, personas que entiendan sus formas de pensar sus gustos, o al menos ser como los de su género, pero por el otro lado tampoco en tan malo tener a las Mane 6 como su grupo de amigas ya que son las únicas ponis con las que anda porque Las Cutie Marks Crusaders siempre andan casi entre ellas mismas ocupadas logrando conseguir su Cutie Mark y Snails y Snap también casi siempre andan entre ellos mimos, además de que son algo molestos. Pero a veces andar con las Mane 6 le molesta un poco ya que a veces hacen actividades juntas excluyéndolo de ellas, no sé si será porque él sea un chico y no una chica pero hasta se ha hecho un poco afeminado por ellas, o tal vez sea por él es un dragón y no un poni, pero considerando otra razón tal vez sea porque todavía le falta aprender lo que es la amistad para ser un mejor amigo, ya que admite ser poco burlón y sarcástico haciéndolo creer que tal vez ser algo irritante.

Pero Spike aun así quisiera ser más cercano a ellas para así poder estar con ellas en todas las actividades, como aquella vez que los señores Cake hicieron el más delicioso pastel para un concurso de postres donde lamentablemente no lo invitaron, pero no es su culpa después de todo Twilight Sparkle fue invitada accidentalmente solo con el propósito de hacer un campo de fuerza para proteger el pastel pero aun así no creo que no pudieran dejarle al menos un pedazo. Después de pensar su situación Spike se comprometio así mismo de estar más cerca de ellas, para así convencerse de que es un amigo oficial de las Mane 6.

Spike empezó a leer libros de todo tipo, de Ciencias Sociales para aprender a saber comunicarse mejor con los ponis, claro también de valores para saber cómo son, qué son y cómo aplicarlos, pero también saber lo que está bien y lo que ésta mal, para también aprovechar leyó libros de magia y su historia, tal vez no será capaz de controlar magia pero al menos sabrá casi siempre de que hablar con Twilight Sparkle, y finalmente leyó libros de Matemáticas, Otorgrafía, Ciencias Naturales y de aquellas materias que tiene que saber ya a su edad y algo más para adquirir su conocimiento.

Después de andar leyendo libro logro aprender muchas se puede decir que era ya muy inteligente, especialmente acerca de los valores que ya sabe dominar muy bien cada valor que portan las Mane 6 excepto la risa claro, más bien simplemente cree que debe llamarse felicidad o diversión, y bueno si lo supiera Twilight Sparkle estuviera muy orgullosa de el por ponerse a leer muchos libros, pero no lo sabía ya que siempre lo hacía cuando ella estaba afuera con sus amigas mientras él hacia los deberes de la biblioteca que siempre terminaba muy rápido, ya que siempre cuando lograba estar afuera se ponía correr alrededor de la sindicatura simplemente para tener una mejor condición física, y también se ponía practicar algunos movimientos de defensa o de esquivar simplemente para ser más ágil solamente y no tener musculos ya ésta muy chico para eso, y poder quizás algún día ayudar también a las Mane 6 con sus deberes ya que con los ejercicios que hacia obtenía cada vez más energía, por eso terminada cada vez más rápido los deberes en la biblioteca, se le puede considerar técnicamente como un atleta también.

Todo esto lo hizo durante 3 años esperando poder ser un mejor amigo, coherente, responsable y fiel y ahora va a poner a prueba si todo esto dio frutos.

CONTINUARA

Espero les haya gustado, es que no soy muy bueno escribiendo XD.

Bueno sin más que decir me despido y espero dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y si no quieren ésta bien y espero poder actualizarlo pronto y que como les dije no soy muy bueno escribiendo XD.


	2. Chapter 2

El Elemento Maestro

_Hola de nuevo lectores y este…... bueno no se me ocurre nada que decir, bueno mejor sigamos con el capitulo 2._

_ATENCIÓN: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE *MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENNDSHIP IS MAGIC* ME PERTENECE_

En la biblioteca por la tarde en Poniville se encontraba un dragón que estaba muy ansioso si todo lo que ha logrado ya sea tener varios conocimientos como su compañera alicornio van a dar las conclusiones que el espera.

**Hum… que debería hacer para poder llamar la atención de mis amigas**_-_Decía aquel dragón pensativo en la biblioteca caminando de un lado al otro, pero después de reflexionar aquel comentario empezó a corregirse-** No espera así no comienza una buena amistad ya que tienes que hacer las cosas por la felicidad de los demás que hacerlo por ti mismo ya que eso hacen los amigos-**Después de corregirse nuestro dragón empezó a llegar a una conclusión coherente –** Bueno lo mejor será esperar si mis amigas necesitan de verdad mi ayuda-**Después dijo con desesperación- **¡Ay, espero que sea pronto!-**Luego de haberse exaltado mejor inhalo y exhalo para mantener su tranquilidad- **Vamos Spike no te desesperes porque eso no te lleva a ninguna solución, tú tienes que tomar las situaciones con tranquilidad y a veces con seriedad**,** de todas maneras creo que ningún favor me detendrá ya que tengo una excelente condición física, es más cada vez termino más rápido los deberes en la biblioteca, así que no creo que ningún favor aunque sea con Apple Jack en su granja me vaya a detener además ya tengo 13 años y creo que ya estoy empezando a madurar-**Dijo terminando con una pequeña risa ya que no se puede creer que ya haya logrado ser un mejor dragón no solo intelectualmente y físicamente sino también con la amistad- **Espero que mis amigas me consideren parte de su grupo para poder estar con ellas y hacer un picnic juntos eso en serio quisiera o alguna otra cosa como un campamento una visita al Templo de Cristal y poder visitar Shinning Armor para poder jugar béisbol o algun deporte juntos porque lo considero como mi hermano mayor así como a Twilight Sparkle mi hermana, a Princesa Cadenza mi cuñada je je - **Luego dice con un suspiro- **Sé que lo lograre- **Después de eso la puerta de la biblioteca se abre viendo entrar a la que considera su hermana Twilight que se había ido a atender algunos asuntos con la Princesa Celestia la que Spike considera su madre-** Hola Spike ¿Cómo has estado mi asistente número uno?-** Dice Twilght con algo de humor solo para armar el ambiente- **he estado muy bien su majestad Twilight Sparkle ¿Cómo ha estado usted mi princesa? –**Dice Spike con algo de humor y sarcasmo mostrando también reverencia solo para ser gracioso, y después ella le contesta- **Je je, si he estado muy bien mi Lord-** después de que Spike escuchara eso se miraron uno al otro solo para después reírse juntos con alegría, Twilight dejando eso a un lado le pregunta a su asistente aunque ya sabe cuál es la respuesta-** Y dime Spike ¿Ya terminaste todos los deberes?- **En eso Spike ya se esperaba esa pregunta sabiendo que siempre le responde que ya termino y a veces le hacía ´´recargarse a la pared´´ pero él tiene mucha paciencia a eso- **Sí, como siempre termino mis deberes, porque preguntas eso cada día si sabes siempre lo termino Twilight- ** En eso Twilight le responde – **Ya lo sé Spike es solo que me enorgullece cada día, cuando tu terminas todos los deberes- **Lo dicho hace que Spike sonriera y se sonroje un poco-**Este, gracias Twilight me da gusto que te sientas orgullosa de mi cada día-** Spike diciendo esto se miran los dos sonriendo alegremente, pero luego es interrumpido por una pony terrestre color naranja con crin rubio llamada Apple Jack que entra a la biblioteca-**Hola nuestra querida amiga Twilight Sparkle y su pequeño asistente Spike-** Eso ultimo hizo que Spike se riera un poco ya que seguro era de broma porque ya no era tan pequeño, ya que es obvio que él ha crecido porque tiene 13 años técnicamente ya no es un infante, pero bueno sabe Spike que eso se lo dijo de cariño- **Bueno a lo que vengo Twilight necesito pedirte un libro- **dice Apple Jack y Twilight responde-** Ah, sí claro tu sabes que aquí hay libros para todo tipo dime cual necesitas- **Y con una sonrisa termina la oración y Apple Jack también con una sonrisa le responde- **Bueno la verdad es que no es para mí es para mí hermanita y ya no tan pequeña Apple Bloom, es que ella ya va en la secundaria y ésta batallando con la trigonometría en las matemáticas y ya que sé que hay un libro sobre trigonometría vine pedírtelo- **Dicho eso con amabilidad le responde- **Por supuesto claro hay un libro sobre trigonometría-** Después se dirige a su asistente- **Spike, me podrías traer un libro de matemáticas que tenga trigonometría- **En eso Spike le responde que sí y va por el corriendo a una gran rapidez provocando que se sorprendan las ponis presentes por su gran velocidad, además de que como el libro correcto según él se encuentra hasta en el estante de arriba aplico una especie de _Parkour _haciendo marometas en vertical subiendo a la pared sin utilizar una escalera para llegar arriba sin tirar ningún libro de los estantes simplemente lo logro con precisión y destreza tomando el libro y cayendo al suelo con un puño y una rodilla tocando el piso y la otra garra sosteniendo el libro haciendo que las ponis presentes se sorprendieran aún más, en eso Spike piensa con una sonrisa interna - **_Vaya creo que las sorprendí demasiado, ¡ay¡, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es ayudar a tu amigas_**- Después Spike se dirige a su querida amiga del Sweet Apple Acres –**Aquí tienes Apple Jack espero que ha Apple Bloom le sirva de mucho- **Dice Spike con una sonrisa, para que después Twilight le contesta sorprendida- **¡Wow, Spike!, no sabía que tu tenías también una buena condición física, aunque yo sé mucho de magia naturalmente no pudiera hacer esos movimientos-** Eso haca que Spike se sonroje un poco diciendo -** ¿En serio tú crees? – **Termina con una sonrisa, y eso Apple Jack le dice a terrón de azúcar - **¡Claro! incluso me podrías tu ayudar con los deberes de hoy en la granja ya mi hermano Big Macintosh ésta lesionado por las manzanas y mi hermana, pues bueno se va quedar a estudiar matemáticas especialmente la trigonometría, en su casa del árbol- **Eso hizo que Spike sonriera con mucha alegría pensando lo siguiente- **_¡Wooooow, sí al fin una de mis amigas necesita de verdad mi ayuda estoy emocionado para al fin mostrar mis otras habilidades con el propósito, ésta claro de ayudar a mi querida amiga Apple Jack, ya que eso es lo más importante_**- Entonces le responde a ella con mucha alegría-** ¡Por supuesto que te voy ayudar!- **Después se dirige a Twilight –** Twilight, ¿Puedo ayudar a Apple Jack con sus deberes es que me necesita?-** Luego Apple Jack le dice a Spike- **Este, no es necesario que me ayudes, además es temprano tengo tiempo y de seguro tú tienes deberes que hacer en la biblioteca- **Luego Twilight le dice a su amiga-** ¡Veras, Spike ya termino sus deberes así que ésta libre!- **Apple Jack se sorprende por lo antes escuchado pero después pensó que podría ser lógico, después de todo tenía una muy buena condición física –**Así que Spike, puedes ir a ayudar a Apple Jack con sus deberes- **Dijo Twight haciendo que Spike se ponga más feliz abrazándola con cuidado ya tiene algo de fuerza por ser dragón- **Bueno mi Applemini vamos a la granja-** Dice el dragón purpura muy decidido con una gran sonrisa y Apple Jack da una leve risa por el apodo de Spike después de todo se puede decir que es una ligera venganza o no, mejor sería una acción a reacción por haberlo llamado ´´_Pequeño Dragón´´._

_Continuara_

**_Hola mis lectores perdón por la tardanza especialmente por mi querido amigo ´´puma´´ que en serio que bien que hay una persona que tengamos la misma opinión._**

**_Honestamente yo pienso que esta historia ésta avanzando muy lento, es muy aburrido, además los capítulos son cortos pero bueno espero en serio dejen sus reviews sobre lo que opinan de este fanfic ya que no recibir casi reviews no se sirve de inspiración, pero me inspira tener cuatro followers así que ShadowKing1992, Anacoreta, DarkKayser y cartman6x61 les agradezco mucho que les guste este fanfic, sigan así y dejen también sus reviews en serio me ayuda mucho a la inspiración._**

**_Y en cuanto al siguiente capítulo intentare que sea más largo, aunque no estoy seguro de eso ya que los estudios, tareas y exámenes me andan poniendo frito, hasta incluso logre exentar matemáticas XD, pero bueno aunque quisiera hacer textos no tan largos para no quitar tanto el tiempo y no estresar (vaya las cosas que digo XD) bueno quizás tome excepciones._**

**_Ya saben ustedes que en este fanfic Spike tiene habilidades en el Parkou, bueno para poner más simples las cosas esos movimientos serán similares a las de Sonic El Erizo ya que Spike tiene espinas verdes en su espalda y en la parte de atrás de la cabeza así qué eso concuerda con el pelaje espinoso que tiene Sonic no sé si ustedes les guste pero en mi opinión se ve genial ademas Spike en inglés significa ´´punta´´, ´´clavo´´, o básicamente algo puntiagudo y con esto concuerda más con Sonic. Bueno si quieren déjenme un review sobre lo qué opinan de esto._**

**_Bueno ahora sí, sin más que decir cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._**


	3. Chapter 3

_El Elemento Maestro_

_Hola de nuevo mis lectores y… todavía no se me ocurre nada XD, mejor continuemos con el fanfic_

**_ATENCIÓN: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ´´MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC ME PERTENECE´´ ME PERTENECE_**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

En algún lugar en Equestria nos encontramos un dragón morado y verde llamado Spike que traía en sus garras el libro que necesita Apple Bloom acompañando a su querida amiga de color naranja, con crin rubio y portando un sombrero, se llamaba Apple Jack. Ambos se dirigían al Sweet Apple Acres para que la poni granjera termine sus deberes junto con la ayuda de nuestro dragón asistente aunque él sabe que es algo más que eso.

**Bueno ya llegamos Spike pero te advierto que son muchos deberes y los debes hacer bien, espero que no seas tan despistado como antes.-** Dice Apple Jack con un poco de humor solo para jugar con él, en lo que Spike le contesta.- **¡Ja! , bromeas yo ya no soy el dragón despistado de antes, porque he mejorado mis habilidades en todos los sentidos, a poco no me crees después de lo que hice en la biblioteca.- **Apple Jack le responde con un ligero ´´Aja´´ para afirmarle a Spike si le cree, después de todo la forma tan impresionante en cómo se subió hasta la parte de arriba del estante sin tirar ningún libro para tomar el libro que necesitaba lo saca de todas las dudas.

Después de entra a la granja y ellos llegan al establo encontrando ahí a la abuela de Apple Jack que es de color jade con crin blanco llamada Granny Smith estando en una silla mecedera para descansar por su ya avanzada edad.-** Hola Apple Jack ya regresaste, veo que traes a Spike de visita.- **Dice Granny Smith con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a Spike.- **Bien Spike ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- **En eso Spike toma una de sus pesuñas delanteras con suavidad como todo un caballero a Granny Smith diciéndole con toda la amabilidad.- **Buenos días mi estimada señora yo vine aquí para ayudar a Apple Jack con los deberes de la granja de hoy.- **Después le responde ella.- **Bueno que alivio porque todos estamos ocupados, mi nieto Mac ésta lesionado por haber cargado un excesivo peso de manzanas, mi nieta Apple Bloom va estudiar en su casa del árbol y bueno Apple Jack va hacer los deberes y es que yo estoy muy viejita para ayudar, solamente en lo que le puedo ayudar es en hacer tartas de manzana o tejer pero esos no son los deberes hoy.- **Pero luego ella recuerda la última vez que el ayudo con los deberes.

_FlashBack_

_En la cocina del Sweet Apple Acres se encontraba nuestro dragón acompañada de su querida amiga Apple Jack y su abuela Granny Smith ayudándolas a preparar tartas de manzana ya que Apple Jack le salvo la vida de los Timberwolves ._

**_¡Tartas, tartas le ayudo a Apple Jack a hacer tartas!- _**_Decía felizmente Spike mientras mezclaba demasiado rápido la mezcla en el tazón tirándola en el suelo, en la mesa, incluso se le embarraba._

_Después de que Apple Jack y Granny Smith lo miraban con algo de preocupación a Granny Smith se le dio la idea de ponerlo hacer algo que le ocupe bastante tiempo y no haga ningún desastre, así que miro el un estante de arriba que tenía huevos y pensó.- __**Hum… Spike no alcanzaría ese estante aunque lo intentara seguro lo mantendrá distraído.-**__ Llegando a una conclusión le pidió a Spike.-__** Oye Spike ¿Me podrías traer aquellos huevos que están arriba?- **__Spike escucho y obedeció lo que le dijo y fue al estante de arriba tratando de llegar a saltos al estante que tenía los huevos y eso como se estaba esperando lo ésta distrayendo ya que por más que saltaba para alcanzarlo no podía y al parecer no hacia ningún desastre._

_Después de que Apple Jack y Granny Smith veían a Spike haciendo algo en el que no provocaba ningún desastre, se vieron las dos con una sonrisa y siguieron mejor con la elaboración de las tartas de manzana pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que a Spike se le ocurrió una idea de llegar al estante y es hacer un salto doble que consiste en saltar a la pared y engancharse con las garras, después saltar desde ahí para llegar al estante y logra sostenerse de la parte externa del estante pero al querer subir al estante esta se rompe junto con los huevos provocando un gran ruido que agarran desprevenidas a las ponis presentes para luego ver el que después de todo Spike lo logro pero hizo también un desastre._

_Spike vio que el piso se ensucio aún más de lo que ya estaba y dijo con una sonrisa.-__**No se preocupen puedo arreglarlo.-**__Entonces Spike tomo un trapeador en un bote con agua para limpiar el piso, pero al sacar el trapeador del bote tira el agua mezclándose con la mezcla haciéndose pegajosa, ya que Spike puso el trapeador sobre la mancha del piso para limpiarla, esta se pega e intenta despegarla pero esta seguía así, después de aplicar una gran fuerza al fin logra despegarla pero por la excesiva fuerza el trapeador sale volando hacia el techo quedándose pegado junto con él viendo como las ponis presentes lo miraban con algo de molestia escuchando de Spike un ´´Lo siento´´ con arrepentimiento._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de recordar aquel día le dijo a Apple Jack nerviosamente.-**Este… entonces él te… va a… ayudar.- **Spike escucho y entendió perfectamente porque lo dijo con nervios, ya que lo conoce como un dragón torpe pero de mucha voluntad en ayudar, en lo que el en su defensa la dice a Granny Smith.-**Yo la entiendo a usted señora, usted cree que hare un desastre como la última vez que vine aquí a ayudar, pero le digo que ya no soy eso pequeño dragón torpe de antes.-** Lo dicho hace que ella le responda con una pregunta.- **¿En serio?.-**Esperando que Spike le respondiera mejor Apple Jack lo respondió por el.-**Si ´´abue´´, de hecho él ésta aquí porque ya termino rápido los deberes de hoy en la biblioteca y eso que todavía es de mañana y eran varias tareas, ahora el ya no es torpe sino ágil e inteligente.-**Eso ultimo hace que Spike sonriera internamente y a Granny Smith aliviada y le dice a Spike.- **Bueno ésta bien puedes ayudarla pero ten cuidado y hazlo bien recuerda que ya no eres un niño al parecer ya eres un pre-adolecente igual que mi nieta Apple Bloom aunque todavía no tenga una ´´Cutie Mark´´.-**Luego Spike le responde con una sonrisa.-**No se preocupe que yo hare las cosas bien.-**Ya dicho eso, se mira a una poni de color amarilla con crin roja que es la antes mencionada Apple Bloom, ya llegando al establo dijo lo siguiente.-**Hola Apple Jack al fin llegaste con el libro de matemáticas que te pedí.-**Apple Jack le responde.-**Sí claro aquí es..-**No termino ya que cuando dijo el ´´ta´´ para terminar su oración para darse cuenta que no la tiene.-**¿Y dónde ésta hermana ya teniendo 18 años se te olvido algo tan simple?- **Dijo Apple Bloom con un poco de molestia, y mientras veía Spike la pequeña escena graciosa, ya que el traía el libro y ésta detrás de Apple Jack y al parecer Apple Bloom no podía ver el libro que esta es sus manos, mejor Spike decidió responder con algo de humor.- **¡Ejem!, este Apple Jack se te olvido que yo tengo su libro.- **Dijo Spike para luego dirigirse a Apple Bloom.-**Aquí tienes Apple Bloom.-**Dice Spike con una sonrisa alegre.-**Gracias Spike.-**Dice Apple Bloom poniendo su hocico en el libro para agarrarlo con los dientes.-**Espero que te sirva, oye me dicen por ahí que la trigonometría es la que más se te complica, sí quieres, cuando pueda te lo puedo explicar.-**Dice Spike con una sonrisa y en ello Apple Bloom le responde.-**¿En serio ya sabes trigonometría?.- **Luego Spike le dice con una leve risa.-**Por supuesto si ya leí el libro.-** Eso dicho hace que Apple Bloom se sorprenda y le dice.-**En serio ya te sabes todo, bueno, pero no gracias seguro yo podre sola.- **Apple Bloom concluye su oración con una sonrisa y Spike le dice.-**Bueno ésta bien si puedes tu sola, te creo, entonces adiós porque voy a estudiar.-**En eso Apple Bloom se va corriendo con su libro a su casa del árbol, en ello Apple Jack le dice a Spike.-**Ok, espero puedas con los deberes te advierto que algunas son muy largas y cansan mucho, aunque bueno si quieres podemos tomar toda la mañana y la tarde.-**Dicho eso, Spike le contesta.-**No te preocupes te aseguro que no me cansare, hasta te aseguro que terminare más rápido de lo que crees.-**Dicho esto Apple Jack le dice.-**Esta bien confiare en ti.-**Luego ella se dirige a su abuela.-**Ok, abue ya nos vamos.-**En ello su abuela le contente.-**Esta bien Apple Jack tengan cuidado ya ven lo que le paso a Big Mac, ésta en su cuarto en pleno reposo con sus dos patas delanteras fracturadas y vendadas.-**Luego Apple Jack le contesta.-**Si abue no me lo tienes que decir, te juro que tendremos cuidado.-**Luego Granny Smith se dirige a Spike.-**Y en cuanto a ti espero que lo hagas bien ya que creo que ya no eres el dragón testarudo de antes ¿o sí?- **Luego de que Spike escuchara eso dio una sonrisa para después decirle.-**Le aseguro que ya no soy el dragón de antes, le prometo que lo hare muy bien.-**Ya dicho eso Spike se va con Apple Jack hacia el lugar de los árboles manzaneros.

Ya nuestro dragón con su amiga Apple Jack llegaron a dicho lugar, la poni granjera le dice a Spike.-**Bueno Spike, primero lo más importante, hay que recoger la cosecha de manzanas ya que este deber es el más largo y cansado.-**Luego Spike le dice.-**Lo se ´´Applemini´´, pero te aseguro que esto no es nada para mi.-**Después de que Apple Jack escuchara el ´´Applemini´´ dio una leve risa para luego responderle con humor.-**Bueno ´´terrón de azúcar´´ estas seguro de lo que dices.-**En ello Spike le dice muy decidido pero también alegre.-**Tan seguro como claro es el cristal.-**Dicho eso Apple Jack le dice alegremente dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda.-**Je,je ésta bien Spike vamos.-**Dicho eso Apple Jack y Spike traen los contenedores para ponerlas manzanas y una carreta para llevarlas al establo, pero luego de que Apple Jack estaba a punto de empezar Spike la interrumpe diciéndole algo dejando a la poni granjera confundida.-**¡Espera!, tengo una idea que tal yo recolecto las manzanas y tú las llevas al establo.-**Dicho eso Apple Jack le dice a Spike aún más confundida.-**Este, ¿estás diciéndome que quieres tú golpear los árboles para que caigan las manzanas a los contenedores?.-**Spike le responde con un ´´**Sip´´ **para luego preocupar un poco a Apple Jack ya que si confiaba en él, pero ella no cree que tenga la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, pero luego recordó aquel momento en la biblioteca, en que ella se sorprendió de que Spike tuviera esas habilidades acrobáticas y luego ella pensó ´´es un dragón después de todo supongo que a su edad ya debe tener la fuerza para poder hacerlo´´, después de nuestra portadora de la honestidad reflexionara concluyo para luego decirle a Spike.-**Esta bien Spike tu golpearas los árboles manzaneros, mientras yo pondré los contenedores para luego yo llevar las manzanas al establo, ok.-**Spike le dice que ´´**sí**´´ y Apple Jack pone los contenedores debajo del árbol en lo que Spike dice en su mente.-**_Ok Spike, es hora de que muestres algunas de tus demás habilidades_**.-Luego de pensar eso Spike se pone en frente de los árboles manzaneros con una distancia notable y Apple Jack espera con una gran curiosidad a lo que ésta planeando, Spike corre a una gran velocidad y hace un _salto spin _para luego hacer un ataque teledirigido bastante fuerte hacia los árboles manzaneros provocando que caigan las manzanas perfectamente hacia los contenedores, ya luego de eso Apple Jack se sorprende más de lo que ella esperaba, y le dice a Spike.-**¡Vaya, Spike no puedo creer que acabas de hacer!.-**Spike al escuchar eso se sonroja y le dice.-**Hay no es nada solo me he estado ejercitando.-**Luego Apple Jack le dice con asombro.- **¿Bromeas?, eso fue increíble incluso yo no creo que pueda yo hacer esos movimientos.-**Dicho esoSpike le contesta.-**Pues la verdad tienes razón, es porque yo tengo la anatomía capacitada para ello.-** Después de eso Apple Jack.-**Ah bueno que bien que tu tengas esas habilidades je je, ok porque no mejor continuamos.-**Spike le responde con un ´´**Ok´´ **para luego seguir con la misma rutina que ellos establecieron.

Ya después de terminar prosiguen con la siguiente tarea que es darle alimento a las gallinas. Spike toma el alimento para ellas pero esta vez lo hizo con calma ya que si va muy rápido la comida se desperdiciara en el suelo. Luego de terminar los dos fueron a darles un baño a los cerdos que acaban de jugar en el lodo, Spike otra vez lo hizo con calma porque si les talla rápido puede ser que les cause un daño o herida en la piel, ya después de lavarlos Spike les dio un exclusivo masaje a los cerdos con el propósito de relajarlos, esto no le sorprendió a Apple Jack, más bien le dio ternura. Luego era barrer la paja tirada en el establo de nuevo esta vez lo hizo con una buena velocidad de barrido, esto es gracias a lo rápido que él puede mover sus brazos. Después de barrer la paja seguía barrer esta vez las hojas del campo tiradas, Spike con fuerza, precisión y velocidad las hojas para luego recogerlas y gracias a sus habilidades llegaron al último deber más temprano de lo que Apple Jack creía.

El último deber era poner a las ovejas de nuevo en el establo.-**Vaya Spike tan temprano ya vamos a terminar.-**Dice Apple Jack dándole una ligera palmada de cariño a Spike.-**Gracias me da mucho gusto.-**Dice Spike con una sonrisa.-**Bueno ok solo falta poner las ovejas a su establo, es que Winona dice que ésta en época de apareamiento no sé qué para mí que son solo pretextos.-**Dice Apple Jack con algo de enfado.-**Bueno, pero no importa como dije yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.-**Dice Spike guiñando el ojo alegremente.-**Ok, Spike vamos voy a traer la soga.-**Apple Jack dice decididamente, pero luego es interrumpida por Spike.-**Espera Apple Jack no es necesario, creo que yo ya sé cómo.-**Dijo Spike para luego ir hacia las ovejas y acercarse a una ellas dejando confundida pero también interesada a Apple Jack en lo vaya a hacer, Spike acaricia su pelaje suavemente a la oveja haciendo que las demás ovejas, y por medio del sentido kinestésico y sus señas intenta comunicarse con las ovejas tratando de convencerlas de que es hora de que entren al establo, las ovejas asertivamente entran al establo y ya que entraron todas Spike cierra la reja de madera para que no escapen y Apple Jack queda muy sorprendida y algo avergonzada por lo que iba a hacer con la soga ahora sabiendo que no era necesario.-**Vaya Spike como le hiciste para que entraran al establo sin usar la fuerza.-**Dice Apple Jack sorprendida.-**Es que yo me imagine que tú siempre usabas la soga para que entren al establo y con el tiempo las ovejas adquirían el instinto de entrar al establo cuando tu vienes y ya que pueden cumplir con esa orden, entonces pensé que tal vez ya no sería necesario utilizar la soga para asustarlas y que entren claro.-**Dice Spike con una sonrisa, pero luego se preocupa un poco porque ve como su amiga se pone un poco triste al enterarse de que todo este tiempo no era necesario asustarlas, así que Spike acaricia suavemente el rostro de Apple Jack y le sonríe para que se alegre su amiga.-**Tranquila Apple Jack todo ésta no era tu culpa no saber sus instintos.-**Dice Spike a su querida amiga animándola.-**Esta bien, gracias Spike.-**Dice Apple Jack con una leve sonrisa.-**Ok ya que ésta todo bien y ya hemos terminando todos los deberes, vamos con la abuela Granny Smith para decirle que ya terminamos.-**Dice Spike.-**Ok Spike mi abuela se va sorprender de esto.-**Dice Apple Jack con algo de humor.-**Je je, sí, creo que sí.-**Dijo Spike también con humor haciendo que entre los dos rieran.

Spike y Apple Jack iban hacia el establo donde se encontraba ahí a Granny Smith en su silla mecedora.-**Oh, hola muchachos que hacen aquí ¿Quieren un delicioso jugo de manzana?, después de todo si es muy cansado los deberes de hoy verdad.-**Granny Smith termina diciendo con una alegre risa.-**Este abuela veras ya terminamos los deberes de hoy abuela.-**Dice Apple Jack a su abuela causando que se sorprendiera tanto que hasta logro escupir su dentadura con solo decir ´´**¡¿Qué?!**´´ con una gran intensidad.-**Si abuela y todo es gracias a Spike y sus habilidades.-**Dice Apple Jack en lo que ella le da la dentadura a su abuela Granny Smith.-**¿Spike, en serio?.-**Dice Granny Smith aún sorprendida.-**Si abuela, yo vi como Spike hacía los deberes y era sorprendente sus habilidades son increíbles hasta logro comunicarse con las ovejas para que entren al establo sin utilizar la soga.-**Dice Apple Jack a su abuela dándole otra vez una ligera palmada en la espalda de Spike.-**Vaya, y Spike ¿Cuáles son esas habilidades que dice mi nieta que tienes tú?.-**Pregunta Granny Smith en lo que Spike le contesta.-**Bueno claro que sí le enseñare algunas de mis habilidades.-**Ya dicho eso Spike se pone en posición y hace un _spin_a un lado como si se hiciera perfectamente bolita en el suelo, después hace un salto _spin_ pero para sorpresa de ellas logra hacer otro salto más, haciendo así un salto doble pero a diferencia del primero el segundo no lo hizo haciéndolo al estilo _spin_, sino simplemente con una voltereta, después corre a una gran velocidad hacia la pared del establo y lo que aún más les sorprendió a las ponis presentes es que Spike al llegar a la pared del establo esta la escala corriendo sobre ella como si de repente el cambiara la gravedad y después lograr escalar hasta arriba llegando al punto más alto del establo para luego caer al suelo con salto _spin_ y simplemente cayendo de pie, después de que Spike mostrara su ´´espectáculo´´ las ponis quedan totalmente con la boca abierta hasta a Granny Smith se le cae de nuevo su dentadura.-**Cuidado que se les meterán las moscas.-**Dice Spike con algo de humor mientras las demás todavía quedan ´´petrificadas´´ de lo sorprendidas que están, ya después de unos segundos las ponis reaccionan y Apple Jack le devuelve la dentadura que a su abuela se le cayó.-**Oh perdón es que, en serio no esperaba que pudieras hacer todo eso, en serio me queda claro ya no eres tan torpe como pensaba.-**Dice Granny Smith aún sorprendida.-**Gracias me da mucho gusto.-**Dice Spike amablemente.-**Ok porque no vienes a desayunar con nosotros, tómalo como agradecimiento por ayudarnos.-**Dice Granny Smith amablemente esperando una respuesta de nuestro dragón.-**Claro que sí.-**Dice Spike alegremente pero luego desde no muy lejos se veía a una poni entrando en el Sweet Apple Acres, tenía alas, era color amarilla con crin rosa y su nombre era Fluttershy.-**Hola, buenos días vengo por manzanas para alimentar a los animales que atiendo.-**Dice Fluttershy amablemente como siempre después de todo es portadora de la amabilidad.- **Sí amiga claro que hay y todo es gracias a este gran dragón que ésta aquí.-**Dice Apple Jack sonriendo señalando a Spike.-**Seee.. Hola Fluttershy como has estado.-**Dice Spike amablemente.-**Gracias Spike he estado muy bien que digamos es que cada vez tengo más animales que cuidar y bueno pues quisiera que alguien me ayudara.-**Dice Fluttershy haciendo que Spike se pongo muy feliz.-**Pues no se diga más, yo te ayudo.-**Dice Spike amablemente.-**Ay Spike no te preocupes por mi seguro podre sola.-**Dice Fluttershy haciendo que Spike se desilusionara un poco pero eso no lo dará por vencido.-**No en serio quiero ayudarte.-**Dice Spike insistiendo mientras ya llega Apple Jack con las manzanas.-**No te preocupes Fluttershy, Spike ya no es tan torpe como antes, es más te sorprenderías si te digo que el convenció a las ovejas de entrar al establo solo comunicándose con ellas.-**Dice Apple Jack orgullosa haciendo que Fluttershy se sorprenda.-**¿En serio?.-**Cuestiona Fluttershy mientras que Apple Jack le contesta.-**Claro si no por nada gracias a él terminamos los deberes muy temprano.-**Dice Apple Jack mientras le entrega las manzanas a Fluttershy.-**Ok, entonces sí Spike puede ayudarme, creo, a darle de comer a los animales que cuido.-**Dice Fluttershy provocando que Spike salte de la alegría.-**¡Yay!, entonces vamos, oh deja te ayudo con las manzanas.-**Dice Spike alegremente agarrando aquel costal de manzanas que tenía Fluttershy con el propósito de que ella no se canse en el camino.-**Oh gracias Spike eres muy amable, bueno vamos entonces.-**Dice Fluttershy alegremante.-**A la orden.-**Dice Spike felizmente.

_CONTINUARA_

**_Hola, antes que nada perdonen la tardanza pero es que no me decido como continuar la historia para avanzar a lo más importante y solo quiero saber si quieren que solo resuma las situaciones de Spike con sus amigas para avanzar rápido o si quieren que avanza lentamente poniendo a detalle cómo se debe, aquí dejen sus reviews para saberlo._**

**_También quiero decirles que no soy muy bueno describiendo cosas especialmente la vestimenta así que ojala espero que ustedes utilicen como puedan su imaginación (yo nada más digo XD)._**

**_Tambien estoy pensando en hacer hacer otro fic llamado ´´El Muñeco Maestro´´ que será del gran anime/manga (pero más que nada anime, es que no he leído el manga XD) Rozen Maiden que protagonizara…. Bueno eso muy pronto lo van a saber porque lo publicare cuando acabe con este fic (je, je que malo soy XD)_**

**_Bueno sin más que decir no leemos pronto._**


End file.
